Big Time Psycho
by TeamKogan
Summary: love can drive us to do crazy things. logans love for kendall pushed him over the top. depression/murder/kogan otp/ brief jagan


Big time psycho (chapter 1)

Dialogue :_"you're sick! Y-you're not right in the head s-stay away"  
" I'm doing this for us Kendall"_  
That was the last thing he shared with Kendall... Logan sighed to himself, clenching his fist holding back the pain, tears, and horror that flooded his mind with this thought... That's how he ended up where he is now locked away. Where he was deemed unsafe... They didn't understand, they don't get he did it out of love. What when wrong? He had the perfect life, job, friends and boyfriend. But he fucked up big time.

"wake up logie bear" kendall pouted leaning over the sleepy brunette the blonde letting his soft fringe falls across Logan's nose, he chuckled softly when his adorable boyfriend sniffed and battled the hair away as it tickled.  
"Kendall... Stop" Logan mumbled slowly rolling away but failing as he opened his eyes to see his boyfriend had trapped him.  
"Come on cutie, work soon."  
"I don't wanna go baby" the small brunette frowned ruffling his hair.  
"me either but we have to angel" Kendall Chuckled Pulling Logan up to his feet.  
"Whoa, ok" Logan laughed stumbling to his feet.  
"I'll be in the lobby waiting for you babe" Kendall flashed a big smile before strolling out the apartment.  
Logan smiled to himself dragging his tired body into the bathroom to sort his messy hair and shave, he knew Kendall liked this look but today he wanted to look formal. Gathering his belongings he headed to the lobby, happily greeted by Carlos.  
"there's our ride" James piped up as Kelly pulled up outside.  
"ugh, time to work" Carlos groaned.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~B.T.R~~~~~~~~~~ BTR~~~~~~~~ BTR~~~~~~~BTR~~~~~~BTR~~~~~~  
work had been a terrible day for Logan, after losing his voice from all the vocal exercises Gustavo made Logan do because he was "out of key" and the way James was all over Kendall in the booth.  
"hey Kendall you got something in your hair" the tall brunette spoke softly leaning into Kendall to pluck it out his blonde locks before flashing a smile, not just a normal friend smile but the cute heart melting smile he knew how to do. Logan grit his teeth replying the scene in his mind, to make matters worse James and Kendall we're paired off to write a new song together, Kendall couldn't care less but James flung his arm around Kendall leading him out to the drawing room And behind a locked door. All Logan and Carlos could do was wait in the apartment, while Logan prepared dinner. It took another 3 hours before the two returned. Laughing, making jokes, and generally looking like a happy couple. Logan growled softly slamming the blade of the knife into the bread before rushing over.  
"Kendall!" Logan pouted cutely making grabby hands at the blonde. "Hey logie bear" the blonde smiled wrapping his arms around Logan who pulled his adorable big eyed face. "I missed you baby boy" Kendall grinned kissing his lips softly. "I made us all dinner" he smiled proudly. "Aww babe, I'd love to stay but I'm going out for a movie with Jo" "oh..." Logan felt his heart sink. As dinner continued as normal for Carlos, Logan sat silently fuming as he heard James talk nonstop about Kendall. _I have to shut him up! _ Logan acted without thinking his hand was soon running up and down the tall lad's thigh. He smirked slightly as he drunk. James fell silent moving his leg closer to the brunette.  
~~~~~~~~~~~BTR~~~~~~BTR~~~~~~BTR~~~~~BTR~~~~~~~BTR~~~~~~BTR~~~~~  
Dinner had finished Carlos had cleared his plate as usual before leaving the table to his room to play video games, Leaving Logan to clean the dishes.  
"What was earlier about?" a questionable voice surrounded Logan's ear.

"What was what?" Logan replied bluntly, scrubbing off flakes from the food.

"You know what..." James smirked brushing back Logan short soft black hair placing a set of small kisses up the lads' neck.

"you want some of this.. hmm?" James smirked as Logan closed his eyes gently. Keeping quite as his turned and quickly latched his lips to the taller lads backing out the kitchen quickly in hope Carlos wouldn't be disturbed. _This is so wrong. Why am i doing this... its for kendall. Im stopping James from stealing him. Yeah that's all_  
before Logan realised it James was soon enough peeling off layers of clothing from Logan kneeling over the smaller lad, kissing him with pure passion and lust. "oh James you're so handsome" Logan grinned up at James letting out a slight moan as he proceeded to rub his hand alone logans throbbing member.  
"mmh how interesting, tell me more logan" the tall handsome lad replied pressing his fingers into the skin of Logan's shaft  
"fuck.." logan uttered softly, barley audio able to himself let along James. he knew this was wrong, he knew he shouldn't do it he loved Kendall, but the pair hadn't being sexually active with each other for so long, Logan craved some attention. Plus he was out somewhere doing who knows what with his ex jo... he deserved this. He deserved this didn't he? Soon the guilt got too much and he had the Tall brunette pined on the bed.  
"Logan! You little fucker you know I hate when people control me! I'm James diamond for fuck sake I always get my way" Logan frowned.  
"I love kendall and he loves me not you, he hates you Kendall's mine" a darkness seemed to consume Logan, almost no love toward his band mate showed as he pressed a pillow and covered James's nose and mouth tightly watching his band mate struggle and trying to gasp for air his eyes pleading, scared.  
_That's what you get for taking my Kendall_ he thought watching his friend's body go lifeless under him. Setting the pillows back on the bed Logan curled up in the corner staring at his friend's peaceful, but cold body laying there.  
_what have I done?_ Logan shook violently. Staring in disbelief at the horror in front of him. Before he could collect his thoughts the door latch clicked.  
"Logan I'm home... Logie?" _fuck its kendall_ the small brunette quickly starts rearranging furniture, setting the pillows back and placing some pill in the hands of the lifeless lad

"Fuck fuck fuck" Logan muttered quietly before spilling his clothes back on, spraying himself with his deodorant to mask the strong Oder of barracuda James always wore.

"Logan?" came the sofa call from Kendall as he made his way into the apartment.

The small brunette took one last look at James's cold lifeless body. Gripping the handle before running out in tears.

"K-Kendall! Kendall. Im so glad you're here!" He whimpered as he grips the lads shirt.


End file.
